


Love Is A Battlefield

by Partywithbooks



Category: Snow White with the Red Hair, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: (going by translations i've seen that is how Zen and Mitsuhide's names are said/spelt), F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Intense, No Blood, but soldiers do die, i just don't go into detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partywithbooks/pseuds/Partywithbooks
Summary: This was completely, totally, and utterly inspired by Will and Elizabeth’s scene in Pirates of the Caribbean 3, with my own twist at the end.





	Love Is A Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> For the magnanimously patient kiooart on Tumblr! It was the one thing that kept playing through my head with your prompt. ;P

 

“ _A wedding in the midst of battle.” He told them. “Not completely uncommon, but definitely not something often heard of. When all hope seemed lost some soldier’s final wish would be to marry his beloved.”_

_She was not so easily convinced. “How can a marriage take place during battle? Wouldn’t their ladies be waiting for them back_ home _?”_

_‘Not if they fought alongside them.’ He explained, poking at the fire with a stick. “According to soldiers, going to battle_ _with_ _their loved one is what made battlefield weddings so uncommon. Some recall seeing both couples captured and, before being dealt the final blow, they would request to be joined together in matrimony.”_

_Their group was silent, pondering over his words._

_“Buuuut of course that’s just an old war soldier’s tale. Who’s to say if it’s true or not….”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kiki gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, pivoting her left foot and swinging her blade to block her opponents strike. One hard shove, a quick slice followed by another, and he was down. A steady fall of rain had began, quickly soaking through her short cloak to her skin. Arms and legs aching, chest heaving, hair undone long ago, Kiki gazed through her bangs to check her surroundings within the courtyard. She caught sight of Zen not far off fighting his own opponent, Obi near his side, fists raised and eyes focused as he took on one after another, vaulting over a half formed wall like he was part monkey. Alongside she found Kai and Shiira—guards of the Poet’s Gate—back to back with swords drawn as they held their own keeping soldiers from overwhelming their prince.

Ex-nobles with a grudge against His Majesty Izana for stripping them of their rank had rallied, whispering false stories to others like them in want of power, encouraging to take part in going to war against the crown. Were it not for the messages sent from Tanbarun with growing concerns over scout reports, things would surely be far worse than they _already_ were. Soldiers on either side fell one by one as they continued to fight, the soil of Clarines stained red with their blood.

It was a very grim sight indeed.

As much as she hoped for a triumphant outcome, Kiki was not so naive as to be certain they would obtain victory. The entire west entrance had been captured by the enemy, forcing Clarines’ soldiers to hold their stance upon the outer east section of Wistal Castle. Numbers on each side were rapidly falling, neither managing to grasp the upper hand for long.

And while she hated to admit it, that fact alone terrified her. Taking up arms once more Kiki fought through the fatigue that tugged at her every limb, working her way back to Zen. The thought of her life ending now appealed to her about as much as it did the next person. She had so much more she wished to do, to protect, to be with.

To think she may no longer have that chance...

A sudden idea came to mind. Something Obi had once mentioned before that at the time sounded utterly ridiculous, but right now might serve as her only chance. Quickly scanning the area once more Kiki found him fighting not half a length from her, cutting down his nearest opponent, wiping the precipitation from his brow. Apparently unaware of the foe approaching from behind she rushed to guard Mitsuhide’s back, striking down the soldier with ease before turning to face him.

“Mitsuhide,” Kiki grasped her partner in a firm forearm grip, “will you marry me?”  

“ _What?!?_ ” Zen and Obi yelled incredulously, both stumbling fending off opponents from surprise. Of all the things for her to talk of in the heat of battle, that was…not what they expected. Perhaps the fatigue was starting to get to her…

Mitsuhide’s face was the only thing which topped the others shock. He couldn’t have looked more dumbfounded by her words then if she’d just announced King Izana had been turned into a toad.

“I’m really not sure now’s the best time!” was all he could think to reply before the next soldier came at him, metal clashing upon metal.

Never, in the entire kingdom of Clarines, would Mitsuhide have dreamt _Kiki_ of all people would be bringing the topic of _marriage_ up in the middle of battle. And in regards to him no less!

“ _Now_ may be our only time.” Raising her sword, Kiki fought vigorously beside Mitsuhide until they had a moments pause, then turned to face him once more. “I love you.”  

A phase said so simply, yet with such affection he beheld in her eyes. Such love.

“I’ve made my choice. What’s yours?”

Mitsuhide gazed hard into his partners deep violet eyes. Her intense stare never wavered. She was dead serious. He felt his heart racing for a whole new reason, and it wasn’t due to adrenaline.

“Zen!” Mitsuhide called, the two aids to the second Prince squinted through the rain towards where he stood atop a short wall fighting. “Marry us!”

“ _I’m a little busy at the moment!_ ” Zen yelled in exasperation, plunging his sword through the man’s center and withdrawing it quickly as another immediately came after.  

“ _Zen! Now!_ ”

The only command that had ever been made by either of them. And done in perfect unison no less. Zen let out a growl of frustration. “Fine!” Bloodied sword in hand the second prince began.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of our Lord to join these two in holy matrimony!”

“Well this is happening. I’ll take this moment to reserve the right as ‘Best Man’ then.” Obi inserted himself into the mix, striking down three on-coming men with his shuriken.  

Not missing a beat whilst fighting separate opponents, Mitsuhide and Kiki reached out to clasp together their hands not holding a weapon.

Mitsuhide began first. “Kiki Serian, will you take me to be to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health?” A parry, strike, then looked back at her. “To protect our Prince and stay by my side, as not just my partner but also my wife, for long as we both shall live?”

Spinning her under his arm, the two looked as though to be half dancing while fighting. A spin, trade places, slash, stab, duck and block. Their movements were fluid, perfectly timed, as though their minds were one. And at no point did they break hold of each other.

Kiki didn’t miss a beat. “I do.”

“Great!” Mitsuhide couldn’t help but grin, the small smile she sent making his heart take off in flight.

Kiki wiped her wet bangs away from clouding her vision. “And will you, Mitsuhide Louen, take me to be to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health?” Blocking an oncoming sword with her own, Mitsuhide took the moment to thrust his blade into the man’s center. “Health being the less likely.”

Mitsuhide then wrapped his arm round her waist. Secure in his embrace, Kiki lifted both feet off the ground and with a sharp kick to the chest, sent the enemy hurling backwards.

“To protect our Prince and stay by my side, as not just my partner but also my husband, for long as we both shall live?” 

His voice was deep, eyes steady with his answer. “I do.”

“Great.” Kiki smiled at him amiss the war-torn setting.

It was funny. They were to be married in the middle of battle, and yet Mitsuhide felt oddly comfortable with it all. Was he insane? Mayhaps so, but right there and then he felt just as she did. If they were to die then it would be joined as man and wife. Marrying his closest friend and confident. Marrying her greatest support and partner. It was oddly fitting in a way.

Their vows now complete His Highness Zen continued. “You have pledged yourselves to one another. May you never forge-- _i’m trying to conduct a ceremony here you swine!_ ” Zen barked as a soldier made a swipe for his ankles, jumping to avoid the hit. A swift kick to the face and he was down.

“--the promises made this day.” Zen completed. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss—“

Zen paused to engage two oncoming men. Mitsuhide stepped wide and lunged at his attacker. Kiki moved a moment after and balanced on her partners bent knee with her own, hand on shoulder, body horizontally stretched to stab her opponent. Feeling Mitsuhide’s arm catch round her waist, Kiki turned to take his collar in her hands, both leaning in towards one another.

Right as she felt his breath brush across her lips yet another enemy came at them, driving the newlyweds to part.

“You may kiss—“ His Highness tried again but his attention was once more forced to focus elsewhere. Sensing movement behind her Kiki quickly struck down her opponent, continuing to turn sharply and swing her sword downward, only to clash against Mitsuhide’s as he turned the exact same moment. The two froze, both breathing heavily and staring at one another, finally a small gap in the endless fighting.  

“Just kiss!” Zen declared exasperatedly. 

That was all the encouragement they needed. Taking his sword arm by the wrist Kiki pulled her partner close, his arms winding round her waist and back. They leaned in as one, lips parting in anticipation. Kiki let her eyes slide shut just as they were to make contact…

“ _Will you stop that! This has gone far enough!!_ ”

 Sharp words cut through the warzone’s illusion, bring four companions sitting round a crackling fire into reality.

A strikingly red-faced Mitsuhide glared daggers at Obi, who was taking great pleasure in his friend’s flustered composure.

“What do you mean Mister? It was just about to get good.” Obi grinned mischievously, not at all disheartened at his story being cut short.

“It’s pure nonsense and you know it!” Pointing his stick at the raven-haired attendant, the second prince’s advisor looked to be contemplating on whether or not stabbing him was worth the risk. Friendship be damned.  
  
“I’d have to agree. Either one of us distracting Zen in the middle of battle for a wedding is just ridiculous.”

“ _That_ _was your problem Kiki?!?_ ” 

Zen for his part gave an indifferent shrug, fixing up his bed for a night under the stars. “While i have no problem with a wedding should you choose to, i’d appreciate it being done properly and preferably _not_ when we’re all in danger of dying.”

“We’re not--i’ve never even thoug---i jus--” Mitsuhide let out groan of defeat.

“Ya know Mister, they say the harder ones tries to deny it the more true it actually is.”

“Obi!”

The second prince couldn’t help but lightly laugh, setting in for the night.  “Ok ok that’s enough storytelling for one night. Get some rest, all of you. We ride for Wistal castle at first light.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Some time later the soft snap of a twig had Mitsuhide opening his eyes. Not that he had been asleep. No matter how long he tossed and turned, sleep was an elusive being. Rolling over to find his partner’s bed empty, Mitsuhide caught sight of her silhouette a ways off leaning against a tree, her attention on the glittering sky.

“Can’t sleep?” Mitsuhide joined her side, also gazing upward.

“Not yet.”  
  
“Mmm. Thinking about what Obi said earlier?”

The corners of Kiki’s mouth tugged up ever so slightly. “Not quite. But i’m guessing that’s all _you’ve_ thought about.”

“I’ve been found out.” Mitsuhide was only mildly surprised she’d guessed what was on his mind. _She always seems to gage what i’m thinking. Can even interpret emotions i have trouble putting to words. Perhaps she’s secretly telepathic._

“I’m no mind reader.”

His head whipped back to stare at Kiki. _Wait what?! Now she’s inside my head??_

Kiki turned to face her partner, her eyes boring into his own, that ghost of a smile still on her lips. “You’re just too easy to read Mitsuhide. Like an open book.”

_Oh_.

“Yeeeeeah, so i’ve been told.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, catching the shine of a shooting star as it raced across the black sky before disappearing as quickly as it came. Mitsuhide felt a strange sense of calmness in the familiar diamonds twinkling mysteriously. For some reason it reminded him of the mischievous glint in a certain golden-eyed friend. Thinking back on his earlier shenanigans round the fire, Mitsuhide couldn’t help letting out a chuckle, shaking his head fondly. “I just can’t help it. I almost can’t believe the crazy stories Obi manages to spin sometimes. _Almost_.”

“I don’t know. I didn’t think he was that far off on some parts.” Kiki made a show of brushing off her clothes, her monotone voice cool and composed as always.

Mitsuhide tilted his head in curiosity, his eyes still fixated heavenward. “Really?”

 She gave a nod, turning her back towards him once more. “Mmm. I rather liked the idea of us getting married.”  

With that Kiki walked off, leaving a crimson-faced Mitsuhide stammering after her retreating form.   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obi you sneaky storyteller you. :P (hope that wasn't too sudden of an end!)
> 
> But can you imagine if that HAD happened? After they’d won, the full extent of what just happened would finally hit Mitsuhide. Sort of a “Oh my gosh i married Kiki.” We've seen how flustered he got just sharing the same room as Kiki, can you imagine the scene with him sharing the same bed? ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
